Remembering Katara
by forever-taken
Summary: A songfic! Based on the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low! My thoughts as to what would happen if Zuko didn't save Katara from Azula's lightning. I do not own any characters or lyrics used in the fic. WARNING: Character Death


Hi! So, this story came to me as I was listening to this song and writing some drabbles. I would love feedback if anyone has any! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Zuko woke up in the infirmary groggy and tired. He reached over and pulled his hair into it's formal topknot and slid his crown on top. His body ached. He stood to go find a healer. Maybe Katara could help him. He walked down the halls searching for anyone. He walked by the dining room and a flash of what seemed like a memory passed in his head. He saw Katara sitting in the seat on his right side, wearing all red with a golden crown on her head. His blinked and the room settled back into it's normal place. He continued down the hall. He passed by the Fire Lord's bedroom and images of Katara and him running in the doors laughing flew in his mind. He leaned against the frame, dizzy. He opened the door and stared in at the bed. He saw images of them in the bed together, sleeping, cuddling, talking. He blinked and they disappeared again.

He left the room and reached into his pocket. There was a necklace there. It was something he picked up on their travels. He carved the stone himself, like Sokka had told him to. He was going to ask her to marry him today. He could feel it. If only he could find her first. She had said she never thought they could be together, due to their places, but he told her he'd fight for her. He loved her and she loved him. They admitted it to each other. He stumbled outside and walked to the courtyard. Voices were drifting over to him and he followed the sounds. He saw Sokka, Suki, Toph, Aang, and Iroh all speaking together while looking at the ruins. Zuko blinked and images of Katara lying on the ground in the rain flashed in his mind. Toph spun and ran towards him, "Zuko, you should be inside." He shook his head, "Where's Katara? I need to ask her something." The rest of the group drifted towards him. Sokka was crying. Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Come, nephew. You can see Katara later." He looked back at the courtyard and images of blue lightning flashed, "No. What happened? Where is she?" Aang looked at Iroh, "Maybe we should tell him." Zuko spun, "Tell me what? Where is she?" Zuko burst forward from the group and ran to the courtyard.

He stared as images from his battle with Azula flashed in his mind. The lightning racing towards Katara. Zuko stepping out to block it a second too late. Katara falling. Rage filling his being. Azula burning. Katara holding onto Zuko desperately in the rain. "I love you, Zuko. I'll always be with you." It wasn't rain, it was tears. He desperately gripped her tunic, "You can't leave me. I love you. Don't leave me!" She pulled him down weakly and kissed him. Her last breath washed over his face, "Goodbye, Zuko." He sank to the ground in the present moment, staring at the scorched ground where she died. Awful, howling sobs left his chest. Sokka came over to him and sat with him, an arm around his shoulders. Zuko shakingly pulled the necklace from his pocket, "I was going to marry her. I was going to marry her." Sokka looked at the necklace and cried with Zuko. Sokka pulled out Katara's old necklace and handed it to Zuko, "She would've wanted you to have it." Zuko tied one necklace around each wrist and rocked back and forth, sobbing.

Sokka sat with him until he couldn't cry anymore. He led him to the palace graveyard. Zuko sank down on the fresh earth of Katara's grave. He looked at the engraving "Katara, Master Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. A great friend, mother, and lover. Wife of Fire Lord Zuko." Zuko stared up at Sokka. He placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "I know she would have been. I know you think she would have been." Zuko shakingly removed his engagement necklace for her and placed it on top of her headstone. He would have it tied down there permanently somehow. He stood and leaned into Sokka as they made their way back inside.

* * *

Katara sat in the Spirit World watching the events happen below her. She cried as she sat with her mother. She watched Zuko placed the necklace onto her headstone and a ghostly necklace materialized in front of her. She lifted it up, it was strung on black silk. A moonstone with an engraving of fire and water bound together shined in the spirit's glow. She tied it around her neck and cried as she watched her brother and her lover walk inside the palace. She looked at Kya, "I can protect him forever, can't I?" Kya smiled, "I always protected you all." Katara swore to keep him safe from her perch on the clouds of the Spirit World. She watched Zuko sink down on his bed in the infirmary and she begged the Spirits to let her speak to him one last time.

She suddenly sank down onto the earth in front of him. Zuko looked up and cried as he reached out for her. She stood in his grip, just feeling his hands as she hovered before him, "Zuko, I love you." He became frustrated as he couldn't hold her, "I love you, Katara. Why did you leave me?" She felt tears slip down her cheeks, "I wasn't strong enough. You alive and that's what makes it okay." He shook his head, "How can it be okay? I can never have a family, I can never fall in love with anyone else." Katara touched his cheek as best she could, "I will always be with you, Zuko. I will always protect you." His eyes caught the necklace around her neck, "You got it?" She nodded and touched the stone, "I love it. Zuko, one day you will join me in the Spirit World. Wait until then. Promise me, not a moment sooner." He nodded, tears choking him up, "I promise."

Katara heard voices outside of the doors, "Tell my family I love them all. Please, never forget how much I love you, Zuko." He nodded fiercely, "I will never forget. Never forget how much I love you back, Katara. I will never forget you." She smiled, "I know you wouldn't." The doors opened and everyone saw what appeared to be Zuko talking to the air. Only Aang could see Katara standing in his grip. Katara leaned over and kissed Zuko's cheek, "Goodbye, my love. Only for a while, until we meet again." He kissed the air where her lips were, "I will only love you." She disappeared and Zuko dropped his head into his hands. Aang sank to the ground, "She was here. She was here." Zuko looked up, tears in his eyes, "She will always be here." Katara smiled down at him, her tears causing rain to fall on the earth, "I knew you would remember."


End file.
